


Crazy Little Thing Called Love

by kyxgrey



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, borhap cast
Genre: Bisexual Character, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Joe Mazzello is a dumbass, Kissing, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pansexual Character, Pining, ben cries, bi ben hardy, but it's a nice one, joe doesn't like labels, not technically love at first sight, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 16:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18577909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyxgrey/pseuds/kyxgrey
Summary: Joe is having a rough time writing a script for a director Ben recommended him to. He's lonely and wants to see his friends again. Everyone is busy but to some shock Ben pulls through and in the end they're just both really bad at reading people.or: Joe is pining for Ben and Ben is pining for Joe and they both finally put the pieces together.





	Crazy Little Thing Called Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was really fun to write and I know I've posted already today but I couldn't not post this one.

New York is a great place and I love living here. Rami comes to visit sometimes or I go visit him in LA. Gwilym of course flies out every now and then. Ben went out to LA for one of Rami's parties once and stayed over for a few days here. Life's really great, so I have no reason to be sad. My friends may not be close and able to hang all the time but we talk everyday in the group chat. It's not like I don't have things to do, like finish this damned script for instance. I just don't have the motivation. Sighing I shift in my seat as the harsh wind blows around me on the open balcony. Why did writers block have to pick now to set in. The guy on the phone told me he wanted the script by Monday. Ben had recommended me to the guy over dinner one night when he mentioned looking for a writer. Now it felt like I was letting more than just myself and the director down, I am letting Ben down too. Raising a hand up to run through my hair I put the laptop down on the small table. Pulling out my phone I send a text to the group chat.

 

**Joe: hey anyone free for lunch?**

 

I don't know what made me do it. They all have current projects going on so they're all busy I know this. Plus Ben isn't even in the states. I'd be surprised if they even have time to reply. Picking the laptop back up I stare at my blank screen trying with everything in me to think of something, _anything_ that might help me get flowing. I'm about to just throw my laptop over the railing to the ground below and tell the director I can't do it when my phone goes off three times.

 

**Rami: Sorry can't having lunch with Lucy's family.**

 

**Gwil: Got a scene to shoot in London sorry :(**

 

**Ben: Actually yeah. Flight just landed in NY and I'm STARVING**

 

Excitement bubbles in me as I read the last message. Ben was here, in New York, and was free for lunch. Going out of the group chat I send a quick text to him.

                                                           

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                               **Joe: want me to pick you up?**

 

**Benny: if it's no trouble**

**Joe: none at all benny boy**

**Benny: thanks mate**

 

I get up shutting my laptop down and going inside. Throwing on some shoes I grab my keys. Getting to the airport didn't take nearly as long as it should have. It seemed traffic was on my side today. Ben had texted me the gate number before I left. As I pull up I spot the man standing with two suitcases and a backpack on the curb. He's wearing a brown leather jacket, a simple white shirt, and blue jeans with his hair pushed back. My stomach did weird flips at seeing him. His eyes are blocked by dark sun glasses, such a shame. Stopping the car I rolled the window down and popped the trunk. "Climb in, food awaits us." He throws his stuff into the trunk and makes his way to the front getting in. "Hey Buddy, been awhile?" His voice is familiar and welcoming after the last few weeks of silence. No one had been free to facetime in weeks so text was all the interaction I had, there was the rogue trip to the store of course or delivery person but other than that I'd had no contact with the world while trying to write that fucking script. "Too long. Cardboard Ben is great but he's no substitute for the real you." I laugh as I start the car. His smile lights up his face and settles there permanently. "What do you want to eat?" It's a simple innocent question and where my mind immediately goes scares the shit out of me. One word thought to myself without hesitation never to be said out loud, _you._ Where the answer came from I don't really know. It was entirely inappropriate, not because we're both men but because despite the joking we we're just friends. I'd never had an actual thought about Ben like that before. Okay that's a lie. They happen quite often but they're always after we've made jokes for the fans, like jokingly flirting or cardboard Ben. Never just randomly like this.

 

The thought isn't totally unwelcomed just shocking. "Earth to Joe?" a hand waves in the corner of my vision. Not knowing quite what to say I respond with a short hum of acknowledgement. It's then I remember a question was asked and I never answered before zoning out. "How's getting Chinese take out sound?" Ben gives a hum of his own so I look over at him for a second while stopped at a light. The sun is shinning through the cloudy New York haze enough to bask him in light. His head is resting lightly on the window clearly tired. Staying quiet I just drive to my apartment. It's only a few seconds later that I hear a soft snore signifying he's fallen asleep. Once I pull in and park I turn the car off then groan inwardly that I have to wake him up. "Ben?" I gently touch his shoulder and push. He huffs in annoyance at the movement and let's out an adorable grumpy protest. I smile fondly reminded  of when he'd fall asleep on set. "Ben? Benny. Bennnnn." Still no response from the sleeping figure. Quietly I get out and grab his things from my trunk taking them inside my apartment as quick as possible. To my relief, or annoyance, he's still fast asleep when I return. Gently opening his door I slowly unbuckle the seatbelt and slide an arm at the bend of his knees and the middle of his torso. Taking a deep breath I hoist him up into my arms and out of the car shutting the door carefully. Ben grumbles more but makes no move to open his eyes. Walking as slow as possible I carry him up the stairs into my apartment. I'm halfway up when he jumps awake and throws his arms around my neck to cling on for dear life. "Joe?" His voice is panicked as he gains consciousness and I am careful to keep my balance. "Shhhh, it's okay you fell asleep just carrying you in." He settles his head against my shoulder falling right back to sleep and I hope he doesn't hear my breath hitch.

 

I finally make it in and sit him on the couch trying not to wake him again. Making sure my car is locked before I join him. Dropping down next to him letting my body become dead weight I take a deep breath in. Cardboard Ben is sitting in the corner wrinkled from the constant folding and moving around. If Ben were awake he'd tell me to get rid of the damn thing saying something about it being creepy. But he encourages the jokes with it so it's hard to tell if he means it. Ben is lightly snoring from his spot, his feet are thrown over the arm of the couch and his head is an inch from my right thigh. It's cute really the way he's curled in on himself a little, the way his blond hair is falling forward into is face. I want to reach out and brush it back but I have to control myself. Part of me wonders if I actually did it what Ben would say. Would he be okay with it? What if he just sleeps through it? Would he be angry about it? Before I can weigh the pros and cons of risking it my hand moves subconsciously to his hair. As it slides through the parts in my fingers it feels like silk. I release a breath I didn't know I was holding in when he doesn't wake up right away. This wasn't supposed to happen I was supposed to have control over myself, except Ben makes it impossible to do. It wasn't the first time I've had these thoughts about a man so it's not shocking for that reason. I'd come to accept that sometimes men were attractive to me but I don't want to label anything. What shocks me is that it's Ben this time. He's my best friend and I didn't think I could love him as anything other than that. But if I'm truthful the second I heard him laugh for the first time I was done for. So maybe it's not surprising I fell for him. At first I didn't want to think about it, wanted to blame it on a male friend being comfortable enough to make these jokes with me. But in the beginning we all made jokes about fucking each other or relationship jokes. So if that's the case why does my heart not do a flip when Rami hugs me or when Gwilym slow dances with me because no one else will. The day I realized my feelings for Ben might be a little more than friendly was during the Tokyo press tour. It was when Rami and Gwil gave me that damn cutout. Something snapped inside me when they came over with it and said it was for me. I made them promise to never speak of it but I ugly cried for an hour after that. "Mmmm. Can we get that Chinese now?" His voice startles me, I jump and yank my hand away from his head. When I look at his face, amused sleepy eyes are watching me. The smirk on his lips is driving me crazy. "Uh yeah sure we can do that." I fumble with my phone as I pull it out of my pocket. He sits up, bringing his feet up to sit criss cross applesauce, carefully his eyes roam the room. Pulling up the app I send our order to the person, I've ordered for Ben before so I know what he gets. When I put my phone down I catch him staring at the cardboard cut out. His face is unreadable, lips pressed into a thin line, and eyes boring a hole into the damn thing. Immediately I start to panic. What if he's angry with me for keeping it? He jokes on Instagram about it with me, but is it all a mask? Does he really hate the thing that much? My brain kicks into fight or flight mode, mouth opening before I can even process it. "Geez what did cardboard Ben ever do to you?" Humor, it's my go to when faced with any sort of possible negative outcome. It's not healthy, I know this, but it's how I work. His eyes snap to me and I know in an instant I've fucked up. They're full of a pain I've never seen on him. My breathe catches in my throat and suddenly I want to run away.

 

But that look pins me to my spot, keeping me there for those eyes to devour my soul. Finally his face softens into a look of guilt and sadness. His eyebrows knit together in confusion as his mouth turns into a frown. Silence hangs between us as I try to piece together what's wrong. Just as I open my mouth to speak a knock sounds from the door. Ben recoils like a scared puppy at the loud noise. I see a blush rise to his cheeks as I stand to answer the door. The man standing on the other side is average looking, but he catches my attention anyway. His hair is a golden kind of blond cut short, his eyes are a dull green, and he's got a fit build. It's attractive but it's all wrong. When he speaks that feeling just becomes ten times worse and I don't know what it is but it makes my heart tighten. "That'll be 50 dollars." Paying him I take the food and shut the door. I make it to the top of the steps when it hits me what was wrong. He looked like Ben except not exactly like him. His eyes were dull while Ben's are bright, the hair was too short almost a buzzcut, and his body was almost too fit. Was that why he got my attention? Before I can do anything to stop it the bag is hitting the floor with a small but loud thud. I pray to whatever god is listening that nothing spilled. Ben runs around the corner, slams into the wall then stops right in front of me, "Joe, are you okay?" His voice is frantic, accent proving the last difference all on it's own. My knees buckle under me as guilt and shock set in. Ben catches me before I fall pulling me up and into him, wrapping his arms around me to stabilize me. I'm horrified that I could have compared another person to Ben. It was wrong of me to do that when the man had been attractive already it's not his fault I'm a jerk. I feel sick, like I need to scrub my skin clean. "Joe, you're starting to worry me what's wrong?" There's not a way to answer that won't give away how I feel about him. I've avoided it for so long now, he'd be so much better off not knowing. "I…I can't tell you. I'm sorry." My voice comes out weak and shaky. His body tenses up and he pushes away, I can't stop him before he's already across the apartment slamming the guest room door shut. Everything shuts down then. I go into autopilot mode, picking up the bag I carry it to the kitchen. Checking the food for damage I'm relieved to find it all intact. Pulling Ben's out I take it with me to the door. Raising my hand to knock I pause, there's quiet sobs coming from inside the room. I quickly put the food away and go back opening the door. Ben's laying on his side in the bed facing away from me curled into a ball. "Ben…," another sob. Walking over I slowly kneel on the bed and rest my hand on his shoulder. "Ben, I'm so sorry." He wipes his nose on his sleeve and looks at me. His eyes are glassy from the tears and his hair is ruffed. "Why won't you tell me? Do you not trust me?" The hurt in his eyes makes me sick with guilt. I'm afraid if I open my mouth I'll vomit from how my stomach is twisting into knots. Before I can answer he looks away mumbling, "You'd tell Gwil or Rami…" My heart breaks in half and for the first time I realize I'm wrong. Keeping my feelings to myself isn't my decision alone, there are two people in this friendship, and my distance is hurting him just as much as it is me.

 

"Ben I…" Swallowing the lump in my throat I finally decide enough is enough. "Ben, I love you." It's like a weight has been lifted off of me and I can take in more air. No matter what he says telling him felt so amazing. He hasn't moved or said anything and it's making my nerves stand on end. "You ...you don't mean that." He curls in on himself further. I sigh and sit up on my knees, gripping hold of him I pull him to straddle my hips settling into a cross applesauce position under him. He hides his face in my neck. "Ben, I love you and I mean it. I think I've been in love with you since we met but I finally admitted it to myself when we were in Tokyo and they gave me that damn cutout. Listen I know this is a lot to take in and you don't feel that same it's obvious. But I'm not joking, even the Instagram posts have some truth to them." He breathes in and out trying to calm himself down, every exhale ghosting across my neck. "When you fell asleep on set the first time." His words are muffed against my skin. "What?" He leans back to look at me. His eyes are glassy from the tears and his cheeks are flushed. "That's when I realized I loved you. The first time I saw you curled up on the floor napping through all the rush on set, I just...fell in love." My eyes water as he takes a deep breath and let's it out. "Then when we filmed the break free video and you smacked my ass I was done for. I tried so hard to act normal and it worked fine until I couldn't go to Tokyo." His eyes cast downward and I have a feeling I know where this is going. Tears are threatening to fall from his eyes again. I squeeze his arm in support. "It hurt so much, I missed Rami and Gwil but I missed you so much it fucking hurt Joe. Then that damn cardboard cutout of me, you were doing things we do with it and it wasn't rational but I got jealous. I loathe that damn thing. It gets to be close to you without fear of slipping up." He blinks back the tears. "What I'm trying to say here is. Joe, I love you too. Have for awhile now but I'm just a coward." I lean in and kiss his lips softly. He sighs into it melting into my body. "We're a couple of love crazed idiots aren't we?" I laugh against his lips and he just smiles slyly and begins humming Crazy Little Thing Called Love as we kiss again. Then he pulls away getting up suddenly. "I'm starving!" as he runs to the kitchen I laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow my first Hardzello work! Hopefully it won't be the last.  
> Loosely based off a video edit I did of Hardzello pictures to this song. 
> 
> As always thank you so much for reading!


End file.
